Heather Reborn
by EllisTheHunter
Summary: When Heathertail mysteriously goes missing, a strange cat appears in Windclan, with a knack for trouble and liking cats in other clans, namely Lionblaze, and a mysterious cat appears at the Moonpool could be the legendary Erin Hunter! Rated T just in case, but I normally don't swear. My first serious fanfic that is solely my idea my other one had help from my sister
1. Heather's Awakening

"Yeah, and Twolegs can fly!" laughs a seemingly childlike voice from Heather Hunter's backyard. She peers out the window, wondering what in the world Twolegs are. She looks for the kids playing in her backyard- all she sees is a group of cats. "Quickly, before the Twoleg in the nest spots us!" She dismisses the thought it's the cats talking, and proceeds to look for the kids in her yard. She thinks about what Twolegs could be. It lives in a nest, so it'd have to be a bird, right? She looks through the books in the master bedroom of the long-since abandoned house she now lives in. She finds a field guide to birds. She goes to the T section in the field guide, but doesn't find any bird called a Twoleg. She decides to go to the next best place- the Internet. She googles Twolegs and finds a lot of results for a series about cats living in the forest. Booooooooring. She tries to find some other results, but can't concentrate because of the kids hiding in her yard. "Come on, Hunter That Pounces On Prey. We'll have to search for poppy seeds and moss for the nursery later. I think the Twoleg is getting suspicious." Heather opens the window. "Hey! Go birdwatching or whatever somewhere else! I don't know what Twolegs are, but I know there aren't any here. So, scram! And take your cats with you!" she shouts. The cats look at each other, and then at her. "Did the Twoleg just talk to us, Icypaw? Either I'm in the Tribe of Endless Hunting, or she's related to m-" The cats suddenly run off when she blows a whistle, sending an earsplitting sound that, if the cats were any closer, could have ruptured their eardrums. Heather remembers a story her mother told her once. Her family could talk to cats- this is where the series about the cats living in the forest came from. She remembered that her mother, before she went on her 'business trip' about 7 months ago and never came back, told her some nursery tales she said the cats told their young children. Some of them talked about a place called the Moonstone, Highledge, the gathering rock, and the Moonpool. She also mentioned the fact that the cats didn't know the proper names for many things- for example, they called humans Twolegs, and human houses nests. As Heather drifts off to sleep, she begins to register the events of what just happened. Could her mother really be able to talk to cats? And, more importantly- could she?

I quickly run away from the Twoleg and their nest. Perhaps we disturbed her or her kits, and that's why they used their device that Erin Hunter, or as she'd rather be called, Hunter That Pounces On Prey, calls a whistle. Several moons before, Hunter had been traveling as a Twoleg to the moonpool. This would be her first time talking directly to Starclan, and the leaders of all the Clans had come to watch. But when she lowered her hand to the water and touched her palms to it, instead of her nose as we do, she screamed in pain and a blinding light filled the forest. When it was gone, Erin's body had gone limp and another cat that had not been there before was at the moonpool, sleeping. It was never to be done unless there was an emergency- I woke her up from her connection with Starclan. "Erin's dead! Something we did must have displeased Starclan, because they killed her!" I yell. "What are you talking about?" she asks, confused. "I'm right here!" I poke her with my paw. "You must not be fully awake yet. You aren't Erin. You're-" Then the situation hits me. Only cats could contact Starclan- we had no idea what would happen if a Twoleg tried to contact them. And then I realize that Erin's soul has been transferred to a body that could contact Starclan. In this case, she looked more like a Tribe cat than a Clan cat. This is why we call her Hunter that Pounces on Prey- it reminds us of her old self, and it fits with her appearance. Now that she was a cat, we could teach her how to hunt and fight- like teaching a kit who has been in the nursery all their life how to survive when they have to hunt, and can no longer rely on their Clanmates alone to feed them. She has been a Twoleg, blind to how we really are before she met the Clans years ago, and now she is learning how to fight and hunt, like she's become an apprentice instead of a kit, knowing what we tell them but not knowing anything going on outside of the camp.

That was a busy day. It had been about 7 moons since that day. And for Erin, her new life was just beginning as she woke up in the apprentice den.

**AN:Please review or Lionblaze will eat you!l**

**Lionblaze: "No I won't!"**

**Me:"Shut up! ;_; WHY DO YOU HATE ME?"**

**Jayfeather: "I read his emotions. He doesn't hate you. It's just he's too busy fantasizing about Heathertail to care about anyone else****.****"**

**Lionblaze: "Shut up! It's not my fault you have nothing else to do all day besides read cats' minds!"**

***They start fighting***

**Jayfeather: "Please- OOMPH- review!"**


	2. Where the Lion's Heart Lies

**AN: I started writing this after the first review, thank you so much The Storm Mist Account! And I'm reading your stories right now. You are my personality doppelganger. Nerd and proud to show it-  
~Ellisthehunter**

Heather woke up four minutes later, unable to fall asleep. She walks over to the computer and begins reading her mother's series. She begins to feel a bit creeped out when Lionpaw meets Heatherpaw. In fact, the third series creeped her out completely, because her friend's blind brother loved the sound of birds, especially blue jays, and sometimes dreamed about seeing. _Did mother write about us?_ She wonders. _And… how much does she know about Leo? "I haven't seen him since-"she_ looks at the date her mother started writing the book. "_Three days before then." _she thinks.

Lionblaze woke with a start. His dreams had been weird since the Tribe cat arrived in the clans, but he had never dreamed of a Twoleg before. Or being one. Or… in this case, knowing one. And that Twoleg's name happened to be Heather. He decided to go hunting to keep his mind off of his dream, especially as he passed Jayfeather's den. His brother had never approved of Lionblaze liking Heathertail. It wasn't so much that he claimed Lionblaze was breaking the warrior code. It seemed like, when he had been seeing Heathertail… something about Jayfeather felt off. Had they been friends in past lives? Or did this have anything to do with his dream? By the time he had finished hunting it was nearly sunhigh, and when he left it was just before dawn. All he had was a vole and a tiny shrew. As he walked back to camp, he saw Jayfeather waiting for him. "Something bothering you?" he asks. "No, why?" he replies. "Don't lie to me! You were thinking of Heather Hunter, weren't you?" he says. "Heather Hunter? As in, related to Miss Hunter? A Twoleg kit?" replies Lionblaze. "Heather Hunter? Who's she?" replies Jayfeather. His head turned just in time to see the scowl on Miss Hunter's face when he first mentioned "Heather Hunter". He couldn't help but be suspicious as he fell asleep in his den that night.

"Leo? Leo, is… is that you?" says the Twoleg kit from before. Lionblaze tried to shake his head no… all he could do is nod.


End file.
